Earth-RSR
Earth-RSR '('Red Son Rising) is a universe which primarly takes place in World War III, set in the 1990s. It mainly centers on Superman, a alien who fell in Russia, Earth, and was trained to be the nation's greatest hero and protector. He gets in the way of America and their top scientist, Tony Stark, who creates his own heroes to fight against Russia in the third great war. However, not just the menace of men is at stake, as there are many more threats to the world, some even that could make enemies turn allies, even for a short time. The universe's last name, Red Son Rising, is taken from what inspired this universe's formation, the Red Son universe from DC, or Earth-30. Characters Winter Guard *Black Widow II / Natalia Belova **Black Widow I / Yelena Belova *KGBeast / Anatoli Knyazev *Superman / Kal-El *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Red Star / Leo Kovar *Red Guardian / Alexi Shostakov *Winter Soldier / Gregor Dosynski *Scorpion / Dimitri Hasashi *Shadowcat / Helena Dosynski *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Red Wasp / Petra Laskov Avengers *Ant-Man / Eric O' Grady *Iron Man / Tony Stark (Supervisor) **War Machine / James Rhodes *Giant-Man / Bill Foster *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Sentinel *Greer Grant / Tigra *Wolverine / James Howlett *Captain America / Steven Rogers *Aaron Stack / Machine Man *The Flash / Harrison Wells *Hulk / Joe Fixit *Nick Fury (Contact and radio guide) Los Magnificentes Gotham Knights *Batman / Bruce Wayne* *Goliath* *Moon Knight / Marc Spector* *Blade / Eric Brooks *Catwoman / Selina Hardy *Noir Spider / Eric Needham* *Red Hood / Casey Jones *Luke Cage / Carl Lucas *Daredevil / Matthew Murdock* *Spider-X / Brian Kornfield Those with the (*) mark means founding members Manhattan Clan *Broadway *Brooklyn *Goliath *Hudson Illuminati *Black Panther / T'Challa *Doctor Fate / Kent Strange *Fujin *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Wonder Man / Victor Fries HYDRA *Johann Schmidt *Heinz Kruger *Wolfgang von Strucker *Arnim Zola *Helmut Gruler / Black Cross *Overman Asgardians *Thor *Heimdall *Lege *Frey Others *Ray Palmer *Henry Pym *Batgirl / Cassandra Cain *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Deceiver / Shujinko *Master Splinter *Luke Cage *Hyperion / Mar-Ton *Wonder Woman / Diana Prince *Green Lantern / Hal Jordan *Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers *Kabal *Sai *Scarface *Raiden *Juggernaut (Flynn Taggart) *Shinnok Villains *Joker *Kano *Gah Lak Tus *Onaga *Ultron *Punisher / Frank Castle *Shiro Yoshida / Silver Samurai *Juggernaut (Cain Marcus) *Viktor Reznov Story Archs/Events Earth-RSR has got many big events coming in the future. The events will be listed below: Note that not all event pages can be created at the same time, and they are under work. *'Brainiac Incursion/Main Event' **'Explains Earth-RSR's Superman origin, as well as his childhood and experience in the Russian super-hero team in the midst of WW3, the Winter Guard. This event also features Tony Stark and the "Avengers", as well as the coming of the titular antagonist at the end. *'Ultron Imperative' **'The event is all about Ultron. The event's title is based on the "Thanos Imperative" event in the real Marvel comics. This event is all about Ultron and of course, his conquest in order to ravage the world and dominate them, and destroy all humans. But Earth will not be brought down easily, as Earth's mightiest heroes, including Superman face the mechanical megalomaniac and put him down for good. *'Onaga Ascending' **'This idea was suggested by Draft227, originally as only the idea to add "MK characters" to Earth-RSR, and evolved to this. The story explains about the rising of an ancient mystic-cosmic-level being, Onaga (who is from Mortal Kombat originally). This event sees Onaga's conquest across all of Earth, but on a bigger scale than the 3 previous events. This event features several more MK characters, and some mystic-level characters. *'Gah Lak Tus Invasion' **'The last event of the first 5 main events. The story follows Gah Lak Tus' coming to Earth after hearing of Earth's meager might when facing against the all-powerful Onaga. And as always, Earth's heroes will defend their mother-planet, but will they succeed? As Gah Lak Tus ravages Earth... he didn't come alone... nor the heroes.... *'Cityfall' **''''''Going off from the last event, this event covers up a new appearance of a villain in Gotham City, named the "Joker". He built himself some reputation there, and now, he became hell unleashed. Gotham is plunged into a never-ending cycle of chaos, and it is up to the Gotham Knights to stop this madness, and dispatch Joker.... Or kill him... Mini-Series *Los Magnificentes *Night of the Predator *Green Lantern: Paradise Lost Trivia *Draft considers this one of his greatest project, mainly because it revolves around great users and use history as a template, while mixing things perfectly. His other favorite is Earth-19999. This project also involves J50A and Andrewtheking. *At first, the Earth-RSR is only created to re-imagine the Red Son storyline from DC Comics, which involves the famously known Russian Superman. But then, bigger ideas expanded upon this reality, and the Earth-RSR turns into a massive saga. **There are around 5 main events planned for this reality, and the names have been given, as well as the contents as planned. **Most of the event ideas in this reality involves "world-wide" threats. *This reality has been under construction idea (including all of the contents) for around 3 or 2 or 4 weeks. In fact, not even all the things discussed in the idea processing session might be in this reality. *Although Superman was the "main center" of this reality, Superman is one of those characters that are not overlooked. Category:Realities Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Andrewtheking Category:Fan Fiction Category:Red Average Category:Earth-RSR